


Bite Me

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Gags, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Marking, Ownership, Pain Kink, Possession, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex in a Forest, Spanking, pain play, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: The best thing about being out alone with Greg is that there's a very high chance that Alex is going to get hurt.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Kudos: 33
Collections: Season of Kink





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'bites/bruises' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)

Alex cried out as Greg bit the soft skin on the back of his thigh, bracing himself against the tree for support. He covered his mouth almost immediately, trying not to make a sound out here, even though it was so isolated. Greg pressed against him then, leaning in close to his ear. 

"Do I need to gag you, boy?" Greg said.

Alex shook his head. "No, sir, I'll be quiet, I promise."

"Yeah, I don't believe that for a moment. Stay still, boy," Greg said.

Alex stayed very still as Greg moved around to tie his hands together, stopping him from moving away from the tree. God knows where the rope had come from, of course; Alex had stopped wondering about that a long time ago. Greg just seemed to always have _something_ on hand to tie him up with, and Alex loved the thrill of not knowing what he'd be bound with next, just that there would always be something. 

The tree he'd been tied to wasn't big enough that his face was pushing against the bark, however, but he definitely wasn't going anywhere, not from the way Greg had tied him up. To finish, Greg tied a cloth gag around his face before he returned to biting him. 

It's fair to say their walk hadn't started this way. But they were incapable of keeping their hands off each other for very long, not when they were alone like this, and Greg had started spanking him before he'd just pushed him against this tree and murmured hungrily how much he wanted to devour him. Now his shorts and pants were around his ankles. Greg bit his inner thigh hard, and it took all of Alex's strength not to make a sound. 

God, the pain was beautiful. Alex had tears welling in his eyes already, and his cock was rubbing against the tree. The fact that they were outside, not that far from his home, was also doing things for him. This was very much A Lot, like a lot of their spontaneous sessions were, and Alex was already looking forward to seeing how he bruised up when Greg was done with him. 

There were several more bites, covering his thighs, his butt, and the backs of his knees. Greg wasn't biting _gently_ either. He wouldn't break skin, but they were still quite hard bites, and the pain radiated throughout his legs and cheeks the more he was bitten. Then he simply shivered every time Greg licked those bite marks. 

Another five minutes of biting, and Alex was openly crying, both from the pain, and from the joy of the pain. It'd been too long since he'd been hurt like this, and he was now craving it so, so much. But Greg wasn't done with him yet. Alex cried against the gag as Greg spanked him. 

"I thought I told you not to speak?" Greg said as he spanked him and squeezed his butt cheeks roughly.

Alex breathed hard, doing his best not to make a sound. But he couldn't help it. Greg was too good at giving him pain, and he was getting so lost in how good he was feeling right now. 

Greg reached around and grabbed his cock. "Yep, rock hard. You little slut. I haven't even fucked you yet and you're already damp. Jesus."

Alex squirmed. God, he was so overwhelmed, but loving this so, so much. Greg spanked him hard a few times and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Such a dirty little whore, letting me fuck you up anywhere and everywhere. Your wife thinks we're just off for a lovely walk, but look at you, bound to a tree, helpless, letting me mark you up like the little pain slut that you are. You're going to show her all these bruises when you get back, aren't you?" Greg said.

Alex nodded vigorously. He very definitely was. Rachel loved seeing the marks Greg left on him. He loved them too, if he was honest. Loved seeing his possession all over his body. Hers, too, if he was honest. She'd left a few on him last week, and while they'd faded a lot, they were still visible on his back. 

Alex shivered as he felt Greg lifting his shirt up. His hands were running all over his back, touching, gently, the places where Rachel had marked him. They'd been bites too, all over his back, and he'd been bound up and gagged, given a pillow to cry into so they didn't wake the children, and oh god, Greg's hands were probing his arsehole now, and he was so close to coming he might not be able to hold back.

"Better make these bruises a little clearer. Wouldn't want you forgetting who owns you, now, would we?" Greg said, and bit down on one of the bruises. 

Alex cried, loving the pain and how the skin felt even more tender from the bite than his unbruised skin felt. As Greg bit every last one of those old bite marks, Alex was left trembling in pain, and so utterly close to coming. He had managed to hold on, but Greg biting the skin at the base of his spine tipped him over the edge, and he came hard, banging his head against the tree, unable to control his body anymore. 

Greg's voice was in his ear, filled with teasing disappointment. "Oh, dear, what a messy little pup you are. So desperate to be beaten up! You weirdo. I haven't even fucked you yet and you've already come all over that tree. Well, if you love pain so much, I guess I'd better give you some more."

Alex breathed in anticipation as he felt Greg's fingers probing his arse, prepping him for sex. God, he needed it so badly. He wasn't hurting enough. And Greg definitely wasn't being gentle as he pushed inside him, fucking him hard against the tree as he pinned him down. Greg was never done quickly, either, so Alex could only hold on for dear life as the pain simply flooded his body and left him blissed out by the time Greg came, pushing hard into him.

That might have been the point where Alex was done, slumping against the tree as Greg pulled out. Fuck, he felt incredible. Greg was So, So Much, and Alex could never get enough of him and the pain he so willingly gave him. Greg pressed close to him, rubbing his body down gently.

"That enough for you, slut?" Greg teased, leaning in to bite his ear.

Alex nodded, exhausted. He exhaled as Greg removed the gag and unbound his hands. He didn't even protest when Greg dressed him, and simply slumped into his arms, feeling utterly content. Greg held him close, a hand still spanking him gently one last time.

"Well, your wife's gonna be happy. She does love it when you're all bruised up, doesn't she?" Greg said.

Alex nodded. "Oh, yeah, she really does. Thank you, sir. Feel so good now."

Greg kissed his head. "Get her to photograph them. I want to see the results of my handiwork."

"Yes, sir, of course," Alex said.

"Good!" Greg spanked his arse sharply. "Come on, then, we still have to get back, don't we? And you need to walk to ease off that pain. Go on, move that cute little butt of yours."

"Yes, sir, yes, I'm going, sorry!" Alex said as Greg pulled away and began to walk away. Alex hurried after him, aching from being forced to move, but knowing he'd definitely feel better once he did, imagining just how good those bruises were going to look. 


End file.
